


a hard day's night

by fideliter



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliter/pseuds/fideliter
Summary: Rook might not know everything, but she certainly knows when she's being lied to.And when he — literally — puts his money where his mouth is, it's definitely worth the wait.





	a hard day's night

It's one thing to hear him recount their daily exploits— the 8-bit bar never quite feels the same without Sharky loudly bragging about how many Peggies he'd downed that day. She's always happy to corroborate his stories, even if there's a lot of exaggerations and sound effects. But it's a completely different thing to listen to him talk about his sex life— or lack therefore of.

Rook might not know everything, but she certainly knows when she's being lied to.

Because, sure, Sharky might have killed a Peggie today with a sick shotgun-and-flame combo, but she knows for a damn fact that he hasn't been eating anyone's pussy since they started working together. And that's been— hell, months now. There's not much time for shacking up and they haven't been out of each other's sight lines for long enough to go down on anything.

And maybe it's not a smart choice, and maybe it's the liquor talking, but she's sick of listening to Sharky run his mouth without consequence. So she slams the beer bottle down on the table, a little harder than strictly necessary, and turns to him with a shitty grin, cutting straight into his story. "Prove it, Sharky."

The shocked, off-kilter look on his face is worth it, and so is the way he splutters and stammers.

And when he — literally — puts his money where his mouth is, it's definitely worth it.

His trailer reeks of gasoline and days-old smoke, and his sheets probably haven't been changed since before the cult moved in. But it's hard to focus on that when they're both naked and she's kneeling over him. He's got his mouth in between her legs, nosing and biting at the apex, tugging her closer and closer, like he wants to suffocate between her thighs. The strangeness of it hits her suddenly and she laughs, because this definitely isn't how she saw today ending, but it breaks off in a gasp as Sharky sets to work.

He's grinning and she can feel it, the tilt of his lips pressed close. Easily, messily, he licks at her clit— she can't help but keen as he doubles his efforts, nipping lightly when she gasps. He might be out of practice and he might not be the best at this (despite what he'd promised), but his enthusiasm certainly makes up for it. That, and the way he hums against her folds, the way he dives right in with zero hesitation.

Maybe he hadn't been lying, after all.

His hands hold her hips tight, keeping her in place— even as she rocks her hips down onto his face. He doesn't seem to mind and certainly doesn't complain— especially as she whines, more than a little breathless. "Fuck, Sharky," she pants, moving her hands from the bedframe to tangle in his hair. It's already messy from the hat and she's happy to muss it up more as heat pools low in her gut.

It twists and churns, boiling until she's trembling apart on his tongue— crying out even as he groans, working her right through. When her breathing evens out and her focus rights, Sharky's looking delightfully disheveled and insanely pleased with himself. She's made a mess of him and his sheets but he's grinning from ear to ear, mouth opening to say something witty and smart, she has no doubt.

She doesn't let him, though. Instead she pulls him up and kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. Sharky doesn't stop grinning, even as she leans down to repay the favor.

As far as I-told-you-so's, this one is pretty damn good.

And maybe next time, she'd _believe_ his bar stories.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at committing to things, but i'm giving kinktober a go!!


End file.
